Saliendo con mi novio testimonio de Seto Kaiba
by Nami Ali Shion
Summary: vuelvo para terminar lo pendiente... un pequeño recuento de lo que a pasado wii dejen reviews
1. Recogiendo a Yami

Nami: hello! n.n otra vez aquí dándomelas de artista… pero bueno a lo que vinimos

Ayumi¿joderle la vida a los Yamis?

Nami: ¬¬ no es para que lo digas de ese modo

Ayumi: da la misma

Yami: es mía Bakura, suéltala… me la dieron a mi

Bakura: tu me la quitaste, dámela ya que es mía… faraón envidioso

Yami: yo no soy envidioso, pero lo que tú haces es robarme… ¡DAMELAAAAAAAAA!

Bakura: yo no la tengo… tu seguro que las estas escondiendo

Yami¿me crees capaz de eso?

Bakura: si

Yami: el ladrón juzga por su condición

Shevi¿y ustedes porque pelean¿Una carta?

Yami: no… es que en el centro comercial a Marik, Bakura y a mi nos dieron una chocolatina como muestra pero Bakura me la quito

Bakura: no es cierto… el Faraón solo lo dice porque tiene ambas chocolatinas y se las quiere comer solito

Ayumi: Faraón devuélvele la chocolatina a Kura

Nami: claro que no, Kura devuélvele la chocolatina a Yamito ¡ahora!

Bakura-Yami: no la tengo… el la robo- se señalan mutuamente

Shevi¿y donde esta Marik? –de pronto entra Marik con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la boca llena de rastros de chocolatina

Marik¿Qué me ven?

Yami: tú te comiste mi chocolatina

Bakura: y la mía

Marik¿de que hablan? Yo no me eh comido nada

Yami-Bakura: si claro… no mientas

Nami: u.u toco llamar al señor de las cámaras de seguridad… Ayumi porfa di el disclaimer

Ayumi: YGO no es de Nami Shion y ella no busca ningún fin lucrativo pero cualquier pesito es bien recibido n.n

Nami: este es un Yaoi con las parejas Seto-Yami, si no les gusta el genero mejor absténganse de leer

**Saliendo con mi novio**

**(Testimonio de Seto Kaiba)**

**Capitulo 1: recogiendo a Yami**

- ¿de verdad vas a cumplirle la palabra a Yami?

-si Mokuba

-¿y en serio vas a estar todo el día con el sin ir al trabajo ni saber nada de Kaibacorp?

-si Mokuba

-¿de veras¿Y le vas a cumplir todos los caprichos, deseos, y bobadas aparte de aguantártelo todo el día con sus manías y vainas?

-deja de hacer tantas preguntas… lo haces ver como si fuera una tortura

- para ti si debe ser… para mi es muy divertido salir con el

-me alegro…- Seto detuvo un momento su desayuno para pensar en lo que acababa de decir Mokuba y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos –el día que te deje con Yami fue el mismo día que cuando llegue la mansión estaba rodeada de policías, la cocina se incendiaba, la parte de los baños estaba totalmente inundada y ustedes estaban jugando en el techo

-si… ese mismo día

-¡por Ra!... Mokuba mejor muévete que te quedas con Yugi todo el día

-OK… ya cojo mi maleta y nos vamos

Seto Kaiba, se acababa de meter en el lió mas grande de este mundo y todo por descuidar a su novio… Yami no era como su club de fans que le aguantaban cualquier desplante, con Yami las cosas eran serias, bueno un poco mas serias que con ellas… pero el problema es que Yami ya ni siquiera le estaba dirigiendo la palabra porque no le ponía atención así que Seto tuvo que acceder a sus demandas y pasar todo un día con el… decidieron que seria ese mismo sábado y que lo recogiera a las 8 en punto o le iba a pesar

Yugi estaba trabajando en el computador un rato cuando sonó el timbre, este tranquilamente se levanto y abrió la puerta cuando casi se va de para atrás cuando ve a Seto Kaiba con Mokuba en frente y se acuerda de que Yami aun no se ha levantado

-este… hola Seto, Mokuba… jijiji ¿y que hacen por acá tan temprano?- Yugi estaba bastante nervioso, y se sintió peor cuando Seto le clavo su mirada azul.

-Yami no esta listo ¿cierto?- Kaiba conocía muy bien la jugadas que tenían esos dos… pero al parecer esta vez no la había planeado… Yugi dio un largo suspiro y contesto

-ni siquiera a sido capaz de levantarse… ¿quieren algo mientras lo despierto?

-yo despierto a Yami- dijo Seto subiendo hacia el cuarto de Yami

Mientras tanto un perezoso Yami dormía tranquilamente, su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, su ropa tirada por todo lado y totalmente oscuro

-Yami despierta…- le susurro el CEO al exfaraon el cual dio un leve gruñido y siguió durmiendo

-maldita sea Yami muévete, holgazán deja de dormir

-mmmm Bakura largo de mi cuarto, estas no son horas de venir a joderme la vida… mmm- Yami siguió durmiendo

-¡QUE TE PARES DE UNA VEZ O NO SALGO CONTIGO A NINGUN LADO!- le reclamo Seto buscando que Yami reaccionara

-mmm jajaja Bakura yo no tengo ninguna cita contigo… ni en mis peores pesadillas pasara eso… baboso…- Yami siguió durmiendo por 30 segundos cuando abrió los ojos recordando que hoy era la dichosa salida con Seto

-¡por Ra¿Qué horas son¡Las 8 y 20! Seto perdóname ayer no me acosté temprano y todo se me acumulo… en 5 minutos estoy listo- Yami bajo rodando las escaleras y callo sentado, se puso de pie y corrió hacia el baño ya que el otro estaba en reparaciones.

-¡MALDITA SEA LA PIJAMA!- Yami de la prisa que llevaba se había metido a la ducha con la ropa de dormir puesta.

8:30 AM

Seto estaba sentado tomándose una taza de café que Yugi le había ofrecido mientras esperaba, Mokuba jugaba en el computador y Yugi se sentó cerca al baño sabiendo lo que su Yami gritaría en cuestión de segundos

-¿Yugi?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿por favor me traes mi ropa?

-si Yami…- Yugi se levanto suspirando y se fue a traerle la ropa

8:40 AM

Seto le peinaba el cabello a Yami mientras Yugi buscaba la plata que le daría ese día, Yami se ponía todas las pulseras y manillas que usaba y Mokuba ahora veía la tele.

8:50 AM

-chaito que les rinda- Yugi cerro la puerta dando un suspiro de tranquilidad… iba caminando hacia el baño para secar el patiadero que dejaba siempre su Yami cuando se fijo en cierto detalle… los pantalones que usaría hoy Yami estaban hay dobladitos, pero el pantalón del pijama del abuelo que también estaba cerca no se encontraba, además de no encontrar las pantuflas de Bugs bunny de Yami por ningún lado… el timbre volvió a sonar… Yugi volvió a abrir la puerta y vio que su Yami entraba totalmente rojo a la casa, cogia el pantalón y subía a su cuarto con los converse. Yami se había ido con el pantalón de dormir del abuelo que de por si le quedaba grande y sus queridas pero secretas pantuflas de Bugs.

Minutos antes…

-Seto ¿Qué es lo que me ves tanto?- pregunto Yami a un Seto muy curioso

-tu te vestiste en la oscuridad ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué?- Yami de la cintura para abajo se veía ridículo, el pantalón de dormir del abuelo, lo tenia escurrido hasta la mitad del muslo de la pierna así que se le veía todo el bóxer, y lo único que lo sostenía era el cinturón que se había puesto, aparte que tenia puesto como zapatos unas tiernas pantuflas de bugs bunny

-no sabia que te gustaba Bugs, Yami- Yami se miro de para abajo y salio a correr con dirección a su casa cuando el muy de malas se tropezó con una piedra en el camino: se callo (obviamente), se le cayeron los pantalones, paso un bus justo en ese momento taqueado de gente quienes lo chiflaron, le coquetearon, lo insultaron, y quien sabe que mas cosas le dijeron, y por ultimo Seto Kaiba estaba cagado de la risa, a Yami no le quedo de otra que seguir su camino.

9:10 AM

Seto y Yami montaron el carro de Seto y arrancaron dejando por fin en paz a Yugi con tanto correcorre, este apenas se fueron se fue a tomar un par de calmantes… un día de estos su Yami le iba a causar un paro cardiaco… decidió relajarse y escuchar música pero su Yami le dejo una ultima sorpresa…

"_y me estoy enamorando mas,_

_De tus ojos, de tu boca_

_Y ya no puedo esperar mas, porque algo me provoca…"_- Yami estuvo toda la noche escuchando Vallenatos y Reggaeton y a Yugi no es que le guste mucho esa música… la odia

-¡YAMI!

En la limosina Kaiba…

-Seto pon la emisora que te digo

-pero…

-pero nada… que te cuesta- Seto le ordeno a su chofer que pusiera la emisora que su novio quería…

"… _porque algo me provoca,_

_Anda dime lo que quieras, se que eres la niña para enamorarme,_

_Yo se bien de que tus padres a mi no me quiere porque soy cantante,_

_y te ves linda en uniforme y esa cabellera a mi me esta matando…"_- Yami se sabia la letra de memoria y la cantaba a grito entero… el CEO lo miro y se dijo a si mismo: nota mental: no volver a dejar ir a Yami con Bakura, Malik y Marik a una parranda vallenata…

**Continuara…**

**Próximo capitulo: Desayuno en Mc Donalds**

Nami: espero que les haya gustado y porfa dejen reviews


	2. desayuno en Mc Donalds, Bailata y

Nami: hola a todos de nuevo… se me ocurrió algo y antes de que pierda la inspiración lo escribo de una

Ayumi: como lo eh peleado varias veces, Nami tiene memoria de pollo, pero bueno mejor hablemos de la pareja del momento n.n

Yami: O/O no es gracioso

Bakura: lo que pasa es que el faraoncito se tenia bien guardadas ciertas cositas… ¿Qué secretos nos revelaras hoy?

Yami: no me molestes ladronzuelo

Ayumi: ¿y Seto?

Marik: no quiere entrar… que ya es suficiente vergüenza ser la pareja del faraón como para tener que poner la cara

Yami: pues dile a Kaiba que para mi es aun mas vergonzoso pero que no soy un gallina y le estoy poniendo la cara

Marik: dice Kaiba que no es cobardía… es querer mantener la poca dignidad que le queda

Nami: Ayumi ve a tráelo mientras comenzamos el fic

Ayumi: OK-sale a buscar a Seto

Shevi: YGO no es de Nami Shion y ella no busca ganar nada a cambio

Nami: al fic…

**Saliendo con mí novio (testimonio de Seto Kaiba)**

**Capitulo 2: desayuno en Mc donalds con la bailata y la gozata**

La limosina llevaba 15 minutos andando sin dirección fija, ahora Yami estaba mas tranquilito hablando por el celular de Seto con Yugi…

-Si… no quiero ver a el ladronzuelo por halla cuando llegue… me vale si es tu novio, el baboso ese la vez pasada se llevo la mitad de mis cd's y aun no los devuelve… que no toque nada mió… como que llega en 5 minutos, voy ahora mismo a trancar la puerta para que no entre… Seto me lleva… como quieres que disfrute mi día si el ladronzuelo esta en MI propiedad invadiendo terreno que no le corresponde… ya te lo paso- Yami le alcanzo el celular a Seto, al parecer Yugi quería hablar con el

-¡Alo!... ¿Mokuba va a estar bien cerca al ladrón?... esta bien, si lo voy a llevar halla… adiós- a Seto ya no se le hacia raro tener esas extrañas charlas con celular por Yugi, y menos que Yami se quejara por la porquería de noviecito, según el, que se mandaba su hikari.

-no voy a colgar hasta que llegue la porquería esa

-_a quien llamas porquería Faraón de quinta_

-¡devuélvele el celular a mi Hikari! ¡AHORA! Y aléjate de Pucca, le caes mal

-_ni de broma me le acercaría a esa cosa peluda que llamas gato… da pánico_

-Pucca es linda y no la toques, Tampoco toques a Yugi… si lo haces lo sabré

-_eres un…- _Yami colgó dejando a Bakura con mitad de la frase, esos dos no se podían llevar bien nunca, y esto hacían que la casa Motou varias veces pareciera una zona de conflicto armado.

Seto sonrió al ver como era de caprichoso y posesivo su koi… eso explicaba porque su club de fans no se le acercaban cuando Yami estaba cerca, la pregunta del millón era ¿Qué les habrá echo Yami a sus locas fans para que le tengan tanto miedo? Yami nunca le contestaba esa pregunta, pero por alguna Razón Joey y Bakura Sabían

-y… ¿A dónde me vas a llevar? n.n- pregunto mas animado Yamito

-Yugi me dijo que no desayunaste, vamos a Mc donalds que aun no se a acabado el servicio de Break

-n.n OK- Yami se recostó en el regazo de el CEO mientras tarareaba otra canción, Seto dio un largo suspiro…

Rato después en Mc Donalds…

-yo quiero unos hot cakes Seto, cómpramelos y con harto Syrup y mantequilla, también con arequipe y moras… no se te olvide chantilly y una cereza de regaliz… y también tres bolas de helado de chocolate… ¿capichi?- Ya Seto se sentía mareado con el pedido de su novio ¿Cómo hacia Yugi para alimentarlo? Siempre será un misterio

-Yami… no creo que le pongan todo eso

-déjame ir a mi, ya me conocen- Yami se acerco a la zona de pedidos, se levanto un poco y grito- ¡Frank!- un joven de unos 20 años se acerco a la zona de pedidos.

-buenos días Señor Yami ¿lo mismo de siempre?

-si Frank, y un jugo de naranja, pero que sea Light porque estoy a dieta

-claro señor, ya le mando el pedido a la mesa- Yami después cogio una mesa con Seto y empezó a jugar con las servilletas

-¿como que te conocen?

-Yugi me trae a menudo, dice que le queda demasiado grande cocinarme algo de desayuno

-oye este lugar se lo escuche a alguien… a si fue al perro…

-¬¬ se llama Joey

-como sea… si no estoy mal este es el nuevo empleo de medio tiempo de…

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- una voz chillona y molesta sonó por todo el lugar

-Gradner- Seto soltó un leve bufido y Yami abrió los ojos aterrado

-este… hola Tea… que desgra… digo milagro verte- Yami cada vez se encogía mas en su puesto y Tea se le acercaba mas

-Hola Yami… te vez muy lindo hoy, porque no salimos mas tarde a algún lado…

-pues veras Tea, hoy estoy un poquitin ocupado, Yugi me mando a hacer unas vueltas tu sabes… jejeje

-¡yo te acompaño!

-no te preocupes… ¡Frank el pedido pónmelo para llevar!- en cuestión de segundos el joven que lo atendía se atravesó en medio de Tea y Yami dejando el pedido

-bueno llego mi pedido… chao Tea- Yami echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, Seto se levanto, le mando una tétrica mirada a Tea y salio.

-¡que susto! Anda Seto súbete rápido… puede salir a perseguirnos

-te preocupas demasiado

-¬¬ mira quien lo dice- Yami se sube a la limosina seguido por Seto y esta en menos de medio segundo ya había arrancado

El chofer ya conociendo a Yami, prendió el equipo de sonido que tenia la limosina y lo acomodo en la que Yami quería.

_Hoy vengo con mis manos llenas de sinceridad, llenas de verdades  
Porque el hombre cuando es noble se arrepiente  
Te quiero con las fuerzas que no tengo  
Por nada de este mundo yo te pierdo  
Pero no voy arriesgar todo por nada…_

Si, en la emisora había un nuevo vallenato y Yami volvió a empezar a cantar a los cuatro vientos…

_El amor sincero por el pasajero,  
el amor que vale por el de la calle   
por andar de loco yo casi te pierdo  
pero me arrepiento, voy a conquistarte   
_

Seto no sabia como hacer para que se callara, cuando se fijo en el paquete que Yami llevaba en las piernas, ese paquete seria su salvación…

-Yami, mejor desayuna de una vez…

-cierto n.n- Yami abrió el paquete con suma "delicadeza" (Ayumi: ¬¬ rompió toda la bolsa, la caja y por poco y también bota la comida), saco la mesita que salía de la limosina de Seto y empezó a comer, Seto aprovechaba para cambiarle de emisora…

-¿quieres Seto?

-no me gusta el dulce

-es solo un poquito

-no

-una cosa chiquita

-no

-una cucharaditita

-no

-una mirringuita

-no

-un cunchito

-no

-¿no me quieres?- Yami empezó a hacer cara de que iba a llorar si no hacia lo que el decía.

-Yami… odio el dulce

-entonces no me quieres… snif… no me quieres- Yami ya tenia los ojos aguados

-no quiero ese revueltijo que hiciste de melcocha y hot cakes

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SETO NO ME QUIERE BUAAAAAAAAAA- Yami empezó a llorar.

-Yami cálmate… no llores tan fuerte al menos… esta bien comeré de este estupido hot cakes- Yami dejo de llorar de inmediato y le paso el plato

-dame la cuchara

-no, yo te doy

-yo puedo solo

-pero yo te quiero dar… ¿o no me quieres?

-dale… "maldita sea, no recuerdo que antes Yami fuera tan caprichoso, de verdad ¿Cómo le hace Yugi?"

Mientras en la casa de los Motou…

-Bakura, aléjate del cuarto de Yami…

-pero Yugi ¿tu me crees capaz de entrar al cuarto del baboso del Faraón?

-la verdad… si n.n

-no confías en mi… es el colmo Yugi, las parejas normales confían entre si

-Kura… tú no eres una pareja normal

-me estas diciendo anormal

-contigo no se puede… mejor déjame terminar de limpiar este reguero en el baño y salimos al centro comercial

-pregunta: ¿de quien son las pantuflas del conejo, esos boxers azules que están tirados por las escaleras, seguidos de un pantalón de pijama y unos cd's?

-u.u de Yami

-¿de veras?... n.n ¿tienes una cámara? Lo que acabo de encontrar es demasiado comprometedor…

Volviendo a la limosina…

-abre la boca, abre la boca, abre la boca, abre la boca- Yami tenia una cucharadota del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol la cual le pensaba hacer comer de un mordisco al CEO, claro que al final no termino en la boca del CEO, sino en otro lado… el coche freno durísimo haciendo que Yami se fuera hacia seto con la cuchara en la mano y ¡plash! Seto tenía toda la cara untada de melcocha

-ups lo siento… n.n si no quieres comer no comas…- Yami se volteo evitando la mirada del CEO y empezó a comer en silencio, Seto se lo iba a comer vivo…

Rato después, Seto ya estaba limpio y Yami se había comido la mitad de su "desayuno" cuando bajo la ventana, levanto lo que le quedaba y lo boto hacia atrás, luego cerró la ventana y se acomodo tranquilito…

-O.O ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-no quería mas, sabes Seto eso hostiga mucho

De pronto apareció al lado de ellos que iba fuera de control y extrañamente llevaba unos hot cakes en el vidrio de adelante que iba total mente cubierto de melcocha y el que conducía no podía ver nada…

-O.O- Seto no dejaba de mirar el carro, que se detuvo para evitarse una estrellada

- ¿y que le abra pasado a ese tipo? Como loco con el vidrio de adelante manchado y sin visibilidad

- este… si muy loco Yami O.O "esperemos que sea un completo desconocido"

-oye vamos al gimnasio de la esquina de allá, tengo que ir a pagarle unas cosas a Tristan

El carro se detuvo en la entrada y Yami bajo de la limosina y entro al Gym.

-hola Tristan- Ahora Tristan trabajaba medio tiempo en ese gimnasio

-Hola Yami

-te traje la plata de lo del vidrio que rompimos Bakura y yo

-que bueno, el jefe ya me la estaba pidiendo- Tristan empezó a contar el dinero mientras empezó a sonar una música que…

_Que tenemos DJ rápidamente_

_Que comience la fiesta_

_Mesa, mesa, mesa que mas aplauda…_

No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando Yami estaba parado en la mesa de la recepción bailando y cantando:

_Mesa que más aplauda_

_Mesa que más aplauda_

_Mesa que mas aplauda le mando, le mando, le mando a la niña_

_Mesa que mas aplauda, si_

_Mesa que más aplauda, no_

_Mesa que mas aplauda le mando, le mando le mando a la niña_

_Zazaza yatuza yatuza_

Todos los que estaban en el gimnasio dejaron de hacer ejercicios para irse aplaudirle a Yami quien bailaba igual que lo hizo en aquella parranda vallenata, sino que ahora era encima de una mesa aplaudido por un montón de fortachones… y es que no solo era el bailecito sino la pintica tan "deseable" que se mandaba: una camiseta azul que era casi ombliguera, jeans descaderados molidos y sus queridos converse, en su ombligo había un piercing que se había echo con Marik hace dos semanas que se le veía muy Sexy… en si todo se veía sexy (Nami: . oh my god, Yami te amo)

Tristan estaba tan entretenido haciendo cuentas que no se daba cuenta del reventón que estaba formando Yami, y este último no se dio cuenta que en el gimnasio no estaban nada mas, ni nada menos que Alister, Valon y Raphael… a y claro Joey que estaba acompañando a Marik…

-¡ey! Joey mira, el faraón esta borracho, o se fumo algo… esta bailando XDD

-¡party!- Joey siendo Joey salio a la rumba a aplaudirle a Yami

-espera… cámara lista, a grabar el peor oso del faraón jajajaja XDD- Marik salio detrás de Joey con su cámara lista para grabar

_Que tú me aplaudes, zaza_

_Que tú me aplaudas, zaza_

_Que todo el mundo aplauda, que todo el mundo aplauda_

_Mesa, mesa, mesa que mas aplauda…_

-oigan, ¿qué ese que esta arriba de la mesa no es el faraón?- pregunto muy curioso Valon cuando vio la cara de los otros dos

-O.O- Raphael

-.- Alister

-O.O- Valon

… _y los doctores, y los ingenieros,_

_Y los licenciados, y los arquitectos,_

_Los contadores, y los maestros… y todo el mundo…_

Yami estaba con un ánimo increíble y ahora cambio la canción…

… _para bailar esto es una bomba, _

_Para cantar esto es una bomba, _

_Para bailar esto es una bomba _

_Y las mujeres lo baila así, así, así todo el mundo:_

_Una mano en la cabeza_- Yami puso su mano en la cabeza

_Una mano en la cabeza_

_Un movimiento sexy, un movimiento sexy_

_Y una mano en la cintura_- Yami mando su otra mano a la cintura y siguió con su movimiento sexy

_Una mano en la cintura, un movimiento sexy_

_Un movimiento sexy_

_Y ahora empieza a menear:_

_Suavecito para abajo, para abajo, para abajo_

_Suavecito para arriba, para arriba, para arriba_

_Sensual, un movimiento sensual…_

Yami iba al ritmo de la música siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, aun encima de la mesa, Raphael estaba en shock, Valon seguía mirando asombrado y Alister se acercaba cada vez a la mesa con la mirada puesta en Yamito.

Vuelve y cambia la canción…

…_quiero una chica, quiero una ya_

_Quiero una mujer que sea muy especial, _

_Quiero una dama que me sepa amar_

_Y que se sepa menear oye…_

_Quiero todo de su cuerpo, quiero todos sus lamentos, _

_Eres la chica que anhelo… la que me gusta eres tu…_

Todo El mundo bailaba como loco, y claro dirigidos por el increíble Faraón que cada vez salía con más sorpresas…

_Dale No Seas Tímida  
Rompe Abusadora  
Rompe El Suelo con La Batidora  
¡Ay¡ No Seas Tímida  
Rompe Abusadora  
Rompe El Suelo con La Batidora_

La Batidora... (Dale)  
La Batidora... (Dale)  
La Batidora, Batidora, Batidora   
La Batidora... (Dale)  
La Batidora... (Dale)

La rumba que estaba formando Yami era increíble, en la limosina Seto empezó a ver que más personas entraban al gimnasio y el sonido de la música aumentaba cada vez más… Seto no espero ni dos segundos y se levanto para entrar al gimnasio.

Cuando entro quedo impresionado por el relajo que había echo su novio pero más lo dejo impresionado al ver lo siguiente:

Alister detrás de Yami con una cara de depravado bailando reggaeton, Yami ya no tenía la chaqueta puesta y tenía ¡UN PEIRCING!

Por otro lado Joey noto de una la entrada de Seto y le hizo señas a Yami quien palideció de inmediato y salio a perderse antes de que el CEO lo alcanzara… ahora lo importante era esconderse y cubrirse el dichoso peircing que escondía desde hace dos semanas…

Continuara….

Nami: Me gusto como quedo… es de esos capítulos de los que no me arrepiento de hacerlos…

Yami: u.u quiero más hot cakes… y odio este fic

Bakura: n.n yo lo amo, el faraón es un laberinto de sorpresas

Marik: voy a ganar millones…

Yami: denme ese video

Seto: esto es demasiado vergonzoso

Ayumi: empieza con los reviews… y que los conteste la pareja del año

**Yami Demon**

Nami: gracias por el review, me alegra que te allá parecido gracioso

Seto: el bobo del faraón ya me obligo a comer de esa cosa asquerosa

Yami: los hot cakes así son los más ricos

Ayumi: si tu lo dices… claro ¬¬

Nami: nos vemos en el próximo Cáp. Bye

**Hisaki Raiden**

Nami: gracias por el review

Ayumi: la chica tiene razón, esta cita ya empezó mal jejeje eso me encanta

Shevi: ojala Kaiba termine en el hospital

Ayumi-Yami: XDD

Seto: como los odio

Nami: bye, nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp.

**mikaelarodriguez**

Nami: chicas gracias por el review

Yami: después de que me subí a la limosina me tope con un Kaiba cagado de la risa, es el colmo

Seto: que culpa… solo a ti te pasan esas cosas tan ridículas

Ayumi: buena esa Seto n.n

**Uriko-chan**

Nami: me alegra que te guste el fic

Ayumi: estoy contigo chica, Seto adora a Yamito

Seto: claro que no

Yami: aparte de que me llamas estupido me engañas con otros ¡te odio!- sale indignado

Shevi: ¿y a este que le dio?

Nami: eso es celos Kaiba… mira como pusiste a mi Yamito

Seto: ¿yo? Es que es muy susceptible

Ayumi: eso si se lo creo… tu Yamito es demasiado sensible

Shevi: pero también… Ryou, Malik y de pronto Yugi ¡perro!

Seto: tú no te metas enano

Shevi: como quieres que sea mas alto que tu si solo tengo 13 años

Ayumi. Es mentira tienes 4500 años

Nami: ¬¬ cállense los tres… con respecto a lo que si eh escrito otros, si este es mi tercer fic y si quieres léete los otros dos… gracias por el review

**BlackLady-AoD**

Nami: que lindo verte por acá, gracias por el review

Seto: si vez ella cuadra conmigo, la pareja que pusiste es malísima ósea por favor yo con el fantoche ese, para nada…

Shevi: ¿ni de amigos?

Seto: amigas las guevas y no se hablan

Ayumi: . tienes que ser tan grosero

Seto: ¬¬ mira quien lo dice

Nami: aunque a mi si me gusta esa pareja no tenia previsto escribir uno… claro hasta que se me ocurrió la idea de poner la faceta mas humana de Yami y quien mejor para aguantárselo que Setito… gracias por el review, nos vemos

**Remi**

Nami: ¿cierto que Yami es la cosa mas tierna y linda de este mundo? n.n

Ayumi: . de donde sacas esas ridículas ideas

Yami: ¬¬ no es contigo Dudevant

Seto: pero de que tiene razón, tiene razón, eso es ridículo

Shevi: lo que pasa es que a las mujeres como mi hikari les gustan las babosadas

Seto-Ayumi: XDD

Yami: ¬¬ con razón tú eres su Yami

Shevi: ¡oye!... eso fue un accidente

Nami: ¬¬ Sebastián, mejor cierra la boca antes de que te la reviente con la cabeza de Yami

Shevi: O.O si señora

Yami: ¿Por qué con mi cabeza? No es justo

Nami: gracias por el review, nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.

**#17 **

Nami: n.n gracias por el review, elegí la pareja porque cuadran perfectamente…

Ayumi: claro Nami, el baboso y el torpe o el tarado y el más peor ¿tú decide?

Yami: no eres nada graciosa

Shevi: si Yami hubiera dicho que en una hora estaba listo, Nami tendría que usar media memoria del computador para describirlo… es tan demorado

Seto: por mi que la cita termine en que fue una pesadilla de Yami y que jamás halla pasado esto

Shevi: olvidaste la del hospital

Seto: cállate

Yugi: el vallenato es un estilo de música ¡HORRIBLE!

Yami-Ayumi-Nami: ¡claro que no!

Yugi: claro que si

Nami: si haz escuchado a Carlos Vives, eso es vallenato… bueno hasta aquí dejo, bye

**NekiTa**

Nami: Gracias por el review

Yami: Todos se compadecen de Kaiba y Yugi… ¿y yo que?

Ayumi: tú los torturas

Seto-Shevi: XDD

Yami: claro que no… yo soy de lo más bueno y santo ¿cierto?

Nami: la verdad Yami…

Seto: eso ni tú te lo crees

Yami: ¬¬

Nami: nos vemos en el próximo Cáp. Chaito

**Kaiba Shirou**

Nami: n.n gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste

Yami: si ven todos se apiadan de Yugi ¡no me ignoren! ¡Yo también sufro con esto!

Ayumi: que melodramático eres Yami

Nami: con lo del Reggaeton a mi no es que me trame pero uno debe escuchar de todo un poquito

Ayumi-Shevi-Yami: a mi me gusta el reggaeton

Seto: porque la gente que me rodea cae tan bajo

Ayumi: ¬¬ cállate Kaiba

Nami. Nos vemos luego, bye

**Yuzaki**

Nami: claro que sigo escribiendo, don't worry… gracias por el review

Yami. Yo no soy caprichoso

Shevi: esa es una buena mentira

Yami: no es mentira

Seto: claro que si

Yami: no

Ayumi: si como digas Yami, todos te creemos ¬¬

Yami: grr

Nami: nos vemos en el próximo, chaus

**Holly Motto**

Nami: hola, me alegra que te guste

Yami: no es justo, Bakura y Marik ya están negociando las fotos

Shevi. Ya las negociaron

Yami: O.O ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Shevi: mira las fotos que bajo Ayumi ayer de un salón pagado- le da unas fotos

Yami: O/O ¿Qué? ¡Nooo! Ya empezó mi ruina

Ayumi: ¡ey! Cuidadito con las fotos que están muy bakanas

Seto: están es ridículas XDD

Yami: al menos a mi no me confundieron con el ladrón

Seto: lo admito, eso fue denigrante, pero me consuelo con saber de que Bakura se sintió alagado por unos momentos- Fuera del set, esta Bakura con un zapato apuntándole a Kaiba y siendo detenido por Joey y Tristan

Yami: no pues tan digno el ¬¬

Nami: bueno, gracias por el review, bye

**Kida Luna**

Nami: n.n que bueno verte por acá, también es de mis parejas favoritas

Yami: voy a quedar con un trauma

Ayumi: ¿aparte de los que ya tienes? n.n

Yami: graciosísima la babosa esta ¬¬

Seto: como que solo Yugi, yo TAMBIEN voy a sufrir

Yami: conmigo nadie sufre

Shevi: Algún día Yami vas a tener la nariz como pinocho

Seto: eso seria divertido

Nami: O.o eso seria muy loco… es una buena idea n.n

Yami: ¡Nam, no los apoyes!

Nami: esta bien… tantantatan -Nami empieza a tararear una canción de bodas

Seto: olvídalo Nami, no me voy a casar con este idiota

Nami: n.n pero yo no eh dicho nada, si te sentiste aludido es otra cosa n.n

Shevi-Ayumi: XDD

Nami: nos vemos luego, Bye

**Yukyhime**

Nami: gracias por el review

Ayumi: Nena, eres muy buena no burlándote de Yami, pero como no lo hiciste ¡yo si!

Yami: ¡NAMI!

Nami: deja que Yami descanse un ratito de tantas burlas

Ayumi: eso estuvo peor XDD

Yami: deja de reírte Dudevant

Nami: me alegra que te guste, nos vemos luego. Bye


	3. Lección: nunca le lleves la contraria a

Nami: hello… pliss no me maten por la demora pero de verdad e tenido bastantes problemas con el colegio y mis amigos así que había perdido la inspiración… n.n pero ya me volvieron los ánimos

Yami: no es justo… ¿de verdad no tienes nada mas que hacer?

Nami: nop… y por eso decidí adelantar este fic

Bakura: me voy a hacer millonario contigo Faraón

Marik: y yo voy a ganar un oscar!

Yami: ¬¬ muéranse

Ayumi: lo eh estado pensando y aquí el mas perjudicado de todos es Yugi, el pobre se tiene que aguantar a Yami por ser su Yami, a Seto por ser el novio de su Yami, a Bakura por ser su novio… eso si es tener mala suerte XDD

Yami-Bakura-Seto: nadie pidió tu opinión Dudevant

Shevi: saben… cada vez que veo el video que hizo Marik… me parece aun mas gracioso… dame tres

Marik: si ves, lo voy a enviar a las carteleras de cine y ganare mi oscar

Malik: eso es soñar demasiado

Marik: ¬¬ no me apoyes tanto

Shevi. Mejor comencemos… Nami Shion no es dueña de YGO, ni de ninguna de las canciones que se usaron antes o se usaran…

Nami: n.n al fic…

**Saliendo con mí novio (testimonio de Seto Kaiba)**

**Lección: nunca le lleves la contraria a Atemu o sufrirás las consecuencias**

Yami salio a gatas entre la multitud rezando porque su "querido" Novio no lo pillara haciendo desastres…

-¡oye!- Marik sintió que alguien lo golpeo en una de sus piernas, pero cuando bajo la cabeza, noto que era el faraón agachado sobandose en la cabeza… por andar de distraído había chocado con Marik…

-Kiubo! n.n… ¿y que haces tirado en el piso?

-¬¬ no aquí limpiando con mi lengua el piso… creo que es bastante obvio que me Escondo de Seto

-¿de veras? n.n y que tal si lo llamo

-O.O no te atreverías…

-claro que no, por favor faraoncito déjame ayudarte, tengo el plan perfecto para sacarte de aquí

-n.n ¿de veras? gracias

5 minutos después…

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACIAS! ¡TE COMPORTAS COMO UN NIÑO CHIQUITO! ¡Y CLARO COQUETEANDO CON EL PRIMER IDIOTA QUE SE TE ATRAVIESA!- regañaba el CEO a su novio quien tenia la cabeza agachada y de vez en cuando la levantaba para mandarle miradas asesinas a Marik que lo había entregado.

-pero Seto… yo solo me divertía un ratito chiquito

-pues entonces sigue divirtiéndote pero solo… yo me largo

-pero Seto… no te enojes

-adiós- Kaiba salio del GYM directo a su limosina

-luego te mato Marik… saludes a Joey- Yami salio corriendo detrás del CEO rezando porque en su futuro cercano aun siguiera vivo

Minutos después en la limosina…

Yami iba con la cabeza agachada sin decir nada, mientras Kaiba ni lo determinaba, Yami medio levanto la mirada hacia Seto, sabia que estaba enojado y con toda razón…

-Seto…

-Soy Kaiba para ti- dijo el CEO fríamente

-mira si vas a estar así mejor me bajo y me devuelvo a mi casa, dejemos las cosas así… dile a tu chofer que se detenga- Dijo ahora Yami triste pero decidido

-Haz lo que te de la gana

Yami toco la ventanilla del chofer, y este la bajo para poder escuchar a Yami…

-Señor, por favor deténgase que aquí me quedo- El señor iba a frenar cuando Kaiba hablo

-si se detiene esta despedido- El chofer paso saliva y siguió conduciendo, Yami miro mal a Kaiba y volvió a dar la orden

-deténgase inmediatamente o no respondo

-¡no se detenga! Yo soy su jefe y usted hace lo que yo le diga- El pobre chofer estaba temblando de miedo

-te crees muy listo Kaiba- dijo Yami enojado- pero yo quiero que se detenga ¡YA!- Yami le TAPO LOS OJOS AL CONDUCTOR- ¡DETENGASE YA, DETENGASE YA, DETENGASE YA!- gritaba Yami

-¡NO VEO, NO VEO… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el chofer perdió el control del auto

-O.O ¡VAMOS A MORIR!- gritaba Kaiba mientras jalaba a Yami para que soltara al chofer, este ahora iba en reversa mientras todos los demás carros hacían lo posible para esquivarlo.

En la casa Motou…

-Kura tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a Yami O.O

-¿Por qué lo dices Yugi?

-porque ya me dio un tic en el ojo… ojala Yami este bien- Decía Yugi mientras Bakura y Mokuba se le quedaban mirando

-Vamos Yugi, Yami esta con mi hermano ¿Qué malo puede pasar?- decía Mokuba inocentemente cuando el piso empezó a temblar

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- pregunto Bakura cuando Yugi miro aterrado hacia la pared

-¡aléjense de la pared, RAPIDO!- Mokuba y Bakura se alejaron lo mas que pudieron cuando sintieron el BOOOOM, los tres presentes se agacharon y cubrieron.

Cuando se disipo el polvo Bakura se levanto para ver lo que había pasado…

-O.O ¡POR RA, UNA LIMOSINA SE ESTRELLO EN TU CASA YUGI! ¡Y ES DE KAIBA CORP! ¡RA SANTISIMO EL FARAON Y KAIBA ESTAN A DENTRO! ¡ESTE ES EL DIA MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDA! Voy por la cámara n.n- Bakura subió al segundo piso por su cámara, mientras Yugi salio con una cara de furia que hubiera matado de susto hasta la misma muerte.

-YAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En la limosina…

-señor, mejor retroceda y rápido… no es seguro estar cerca de Yugi en estos momentos- dijo Yami mientras el chofer retrocedía a toda velocidad

-un día de estos nos vas a matar a todos Yami- decía Seto con resignación…

Continuara…

Nami: Creo que me quedo muy cortico pero de verdad no tenía inspiración; les prometo muy pronto seguir actualizando

Ayumi: mejor vamos con los reviews de una vez

**Shiroi Tsuki**

Nami: muchas gracias por el review

Marik: si ven a ella le gustan mis videos… voy camino a un oscar

Ayumi: ¬¬ claro Marik… todos te queremos

Seto: Por fin alguien se compadece de mi… aquí yo soy el afectado y el ofendido

Yami: ¡hum! Yo lo que hago es alegrarte tu vida tan común y corriente ¡agradece!

Shevi: ¿agradece que? Los paros cardiacos o los enojos que le haz producido

Yami: No te metas

Nami: hasta el próximo capitulo; bye.

**Uriko-chan**

Nami-Ayumi: ¡UYYYY Seto! Esas no nos la sabíamos… ya hasta le dices Yamito

Seto: maldito fic

Nami: perdón por la demora pero tuve algunos inconvenientes

Shevi: oye Seto como es eso de que no te gusta Yami… si claro como no; eso se te nota a leguas

Seto: tú no te metas

Yami: -llega preocupado- ¿alguien ha visto mi diario?

Nami: O.O

Ayumi-Shevi-Seto: XDD

Nami: nos vemos en la próxima… chaito

**Yami Demon**

Nami: holas… espero que este capitulo te guste y no creas que Alister es malo sino que…

Seto: claro que si lo es, el se metió con mi propiedad ¡MIA!

Yami: en primer lugar yo no soy ninguna cosa para que me trates como si fuera un simple objeto

Seto: ¿y quien dijo que hablaba de ti?

Yami: . te odio

Shevi: eres cruel…

Ayumi: eso es lo divertido de Kaiba ¿o no?

Nami: Bye gracias por el review

**remi**

Nami: perdona la demora, hubo grandes inconvenientes que no me habían dejado seguir escribiendo

Yami: porque se siguen burlando de mí… odio este fic de porquería

Ayumi: pues los que dejan reviews parece que les gusta, y si a ellos les gusta se continua asi a ti no te guste y punto ¿alguna duda?

Yami: u.u no ninguna… maldito fic

Nami. Gracias! Espero que te guste este capitulo, bye

**Yuzaki**

Yami: gracias… es que yo soy el mejor y hasta mas

Seto: que egocéntrico

Ayumi: ¬¬ miren quien lo dice

Nami: gracias por el review, como ves después de tanto estoy actualizando espero que te guste bye

Seto: yo también te mando un beso

Yami: y yo uno mucho mejor y hasta mas n.n

Seto: Faraón… eres un idiota

**BlackLady-AoD**

Nami: Gracias Nena… hace rato que no hablábamos… con respecto a lo de Kura y Yugi ellos dos te van a responder el review

Bakura: ósea hello… para que lo sepas yo soy de los mas sexys de este anime, además mi pobre Yugi alrededor de un montón de monstruos con el idiota de su Yami… obviamente me vio a mi y se enamoro…

Yami-Shevi: XDD que buen chiste Bakura jajajajajaja

Yugi: . Yami no te burles que a ti te va a ir peor

Yami: si Yugi u.u… te odio Bakura… con lo que dijiste de mi comida, claro que no es rara, es deliciosa

Ayumi: parece que tus papilas gustativas ya están bien podridas faraón

Kura: al igual que tu cerebro

Ayumi-Bakura-Shevi: XDD

Yami: GRRR gracias por el lanzallamas y no te preocupes que le daré un buen uso… ¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO LADRON DE TUMBAS!- sale a correr detrás de Bakura

Bakura: ¡¡¡aléjate de mi!

Nami: bueno… esta noche dormirán muy bien

Seto: esto es una indignación… llamarme neko… me están igualando a Wheeler

Joey: claro que no porque a mi si me quiere

Seto: y a ti quien te invito

Nami: pues yo… al el le mandan saludes

Ayumi: n.n y también a mi… hay como me amo

Shevi: ¬¬ al menos di gracias… no seas maleducada

Nami: u.u eso es una cualidad en ella… hace cosas peores

Ayumi: ¬¬ hay tan chistositos… Gracias yo también te mando saludes n.n

Nami: Gracias por el review y lo de la gasolina lo estoy reservando para algo more special Bye

**Set-Yam**

Nami: n.n Gracias por el review y me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic

Seto: porque a personas como ustedes les divierte nuestro dolor… voy a demandar a alguien . 

Yami: O/O

Ayumi: Yami se quedo sin palabras esta vez… pero te agradece el cumplido

Nami: perdona la demora pero hubo inconvenientes, espero que te guste el Cáp. Bye

**Miko Dani Ryddle**

Nami: ¡¡¡Hello! Gracias por el review

Shevi: valla tienes una Yami…

Seto: ¬¬ genial mas idiotas oscuridades… ahora que ¿Ayumi también va a tener un Yami también?

Ayumi: nop… estoy buscando algo más exótico

Seto: ¬¬ lo decía sarcásticamente

Shevi: por si no lo sabes Kaiba, los Yamis tenemos un papel muy importante –Yami, Bakura y Marik asiente serios

Seto: pues lo único que hacen es intentar matar a su Hikari a punta de estupideces-mira a Yami- o posesionarse de su cuerpo y dejarlo para psicólogo –mira a Marik – o torturarlo hasta que ruegue por su muerte –mira a Bakura – o simplemente dañarle el día y quejarse –mira a Shevi. – no le veo lo importante

Shevi-Yami-Marik-Bakura: ¡OYE!

Ayumi: XDD

Nami: u.u con ustedes no se puede… yo si te felicito por tu nuevo Yami n.n

Yami: y todavía se ríen de mis pantuflas… se suponía que eran un secreto u.u

Nami: tranquis Yami… no te preocupes que lo van a olvidar muy pronto

Ayumi: si, después de que se publique lo que tiene preparado Nami… no te preocupes lo de Bugs será tan normal comparado con lo que harás.

Yami: O.O tengo miedo

Nami: bueno espero que te guste este Cáp. Hasta la próxima

**Holly Motto**

Nami: ¡Hi! Que bien que te haya gustado el Cáp.

Ayumi: mira Faraón tienes que ser positivo, como tanta gente quiere que le enseñes a bailar… monta una academia de baile y tendrías plata para pagar los daños de la casa de Yugi; mira que ya tendrías como primera alumna a Holly.

Yami: . ¡Shut up Dudevant! Deja de darles nuevas y estupidas ideas

Yugi: ¬¬ esa seria una excelente solución para que me pagaras la pared

Yami: ¡Yugi no las apoyes! O tú serás mi asistente

Yugi: O.O este… Yami no puede poner una academia de baile

Bakura: Faraón mi Yugi no puede ser tu asistente porque tu ya tienes a Seto

Seto: . y a mi porque me meten

Marik: eres su novio…

Seto: maldito Fic

Bakura: porque todo el mundo esta en contra de que yo sea novio de Yugi

Shevi: son una pareja un poco… extraña

Marik: demasiado extraña

Shevi: sip n.n

Bakura: CLARO QUE NO… mi Yugi y yo hacemos una linda pareja

Ayumi: -murmurándole a Nami- a mi todavía no me cuadra eso, como fue que esos dos terminaron juntos

Nami: créeme Ayumi… larga historia para contarte

Yami: a mi parece muy lógica Holly… Yo y Kaiba no podemos ser pareja

Bakura: eso dice el Faraón ahora… pero por la noche en la cama de Kaiba dice otra cosa

Marik-Shevi-Ayumi: XDD

Yami-Seto: O/O

Nami: Bye, espero que te guste el Cáp.

**NekiTa**

Nami: Hola… gracias por el review

Yami: en este fic soy la burla de todo el mundo… no es justo

Shevi: Es que Faraón… ¡te pasas!

Yami: ¬¬ gracias

Nami: Con respecto a las parejas son: Seto x Yami, Bakura x Yugi y el resto aun no se… luego te digo… cuando se me ocurra… espero que te guste el Cáp. Bye

**Asusa Seguchi Zoldyeck Snape**

Nami: Gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic

Ayumi: para que sepas a quien felicitar: Nami es la escritora, yo soy su editora y Shevi… Shevi es Shevi XDD

Shevi: ¬¬ te odio… soy su Yami y el único hombre

Kaiba: ¡OE! Como que llevar de compras a Yami ¿me vieron cara de banco o que?

Ayumi: Kaiba… tú estas podridamente rico, no jorobes

Kaiba: que sea rico no significa que tenga que llevar de compras al faraón

Nami: n.n a mi me parece una muy buena idea

Yami: n.n a mi tambien

Kaiba: . es el colmo

Nami: gracias por el review…. Chaito

**Yuky**

Ayumi: XDD no puedo creer que te hayan lanzado su desayuno… jajajaja casi te matan jajajaja

Nami: Ayumi eso no es gracioso

Ayumi: XDD si lo es

Yami: pero fue un accidente

Seto: claro ¬¬ accidentalmente botaste tu desayuno por la ventana

Yami: ¬¬ tú no ayudas mucho

Nami: sentimos mucho lo de tu auto… Gracias por el review… chaito

**#17**

Bakura: Yugi esta conmigo y ni tu ni nadie puede cambiarlo… ¿Yugi con Kaiba? Para eso esta el Faraón que le hace contentillo… claro que tienes razón en algo: yo soy genial

Seto: pero yo soy mas genial que tu… así que muérete

Ayumi: todavía dudamos de que es lo que mete Yami

Marik: mínimo se fuma hasta los tapetes de su cuarto

Yami: . los odio tanto y no niña… yo no fumo, eso es malo

Ayumi: San Atemu tenía que llegar

Bakura: ¿San Atemu? Santo de que… mínimo de los fumadores anónimos compulsivos

Ayumi-Marik-Seto: XDD

Yami: GRRR

Nami: ¡Ra!... me alegra que te guste el fic, perdona por la demora, nos vemos luego bye.

**blacklady5481**

Shevi-Ayumi: ¿¡te corrieron de la escuela por caliente?

Yami: O/O eso es algo personal

Seto: tu como que andas borracho a todas horas

Yami: ¡no te metas Kaiba!

Nami: OK estoy totalmente impresionada… gracias por el review y espero que te guste el Cáp.

**Shingryu Inazuma**

Nami: ¡¡Hola! A mi también me gustaría saber donde queda ese lugar

Ayumi: ya escuchaste Faraón, confiesa ¿Dónde queda el Gimnasio?

Yami: ¡ME PONES NERVIOSO, NO LO RECUERDO! – se esconde detrás de Shevi

Shevi: si vez… pobrecito Yami ¡mujeres tenían que ser! ¿Qué solo piensan en hombres?

Nami: Sebastián deja de ser tan grosero

Ayumi: si Sebastián… además al menos nosotras pensamos en algo, no como ciertos Yamis que yo conozco

Shevi: hasta donde yo se Ayumi… hace años quemaste tu ultima neurona funcional

Ayumi: y yo acabare con tu ultima de un puñetazo

Nami: ¡dejen de de pelear!

Seto: todos ustedes son tan infantiles

Ayumi: ay no pues tan maduro el

Shevi: tan maduro que ya se nos apicho

Yami-Ayumi: XDD

Seto: sabes Shingryu, tienes razón… voy a terminar matando a Yami

Nami: aquí nadie va a matar a nadie –mirada asesina a Ayumi y Shevi que siguen peleando- ¬¬ aun… Gracias por el review… chaito.

**Canal-Plop1**

Yami: por fin alguien que se compadece de mi

Seto: que el Faraón tenga un desequilibrio mental o que este borracho y bien fumado… no significa que sea mi culpa

Bakura: eres su novio, es tu responsabilidad

Seto: Grr soy su supuesto "novio" no su niñera

Bakura: me alegra que tengas mis videos… hazme propaganda para ver si vendo mas n.n

Yami: cierra la boca ladrón

Yugi: n.n yo también te mando saludes

Nami: Gracias por el review, bye.

"_soy una amante demolida... que solo esta esperando la hora para llevarte conmigo hasta el final... estoy intentando" inspirado en **demolition lovers** de **My Chemical Romance**_

Nami: Hasta la próxima y pliss dejen reviews


	4. Interludio

Nami: primero que nada… ¡gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic y dejan reviews! ¡¡Las amo!!

Ayumi: y esperamos que los próximos capítulos les sigan gustando

Shevi: y perdonen la demora pero hubieron bastantes inconvenientes, así que sin mas preámbulo comencemos el fic de una vez.

Ayumi: Nami no es dueña de YuGiOh ni de ninguna de las canciones que sean usadas en el fic

Saliendo con mi novio: Testimonio de Seto Kaiba

Cuarto capitulo: interludio

-supongo que Kaiba pagara todos los daños a tu casa-comentaba Bakura mientras caminaba detrás de Yugi quien también era seguido por un Mokuba bastante apenado

Mokuba estaba cabizbajo y no se atrevía a decir alguna palabra por pena y por miedo a que Yugi saltara y le cortara la lengua; ultima vez que se quedaba al cuidado de Yugi, a la próxima se iba a donde Joey, gústele o no a su hermano.

Yugi se giro para mirar a Mokuba y este medio levanto la vista, Yugi le sonrió tranquilamente como solía hacerlo cuando esta tranquilo y feliz dándole a Mokuba mas confianza… de todas maneras a la próxima se iba con Joey.

-vamos a almorzar… y después de el "incidente" no tengo muchas ganas de ponerme a cocinar- Yugi metió una de sus manos al bolsillo y saco su billetera de Jack (cortesía de Bakura) –propongan ¿Dónde vamos a comer?

-que tal McDonnals… a ti te gustan las hamburguesas y estamos cerca-opino Bakura señalando al otro lado de la acera dicho establecimiento.

-por mi esta bien… ¿y que tal tu Mokuba?-pregunto gentilmente Yugi

- si, me parece bien- contesto un Mokuba mucho mas animado

Los tres jóvenes caminaron hacia el centro de comidas rápidas pacíficamente, Yugi iba adelante tratando de pensar como le iba a decir a su abuelo que Yami había destruido la pared en un arranque de furia e iba tan ensimismado que no se percato de que una limosina negra (bastante familiar) iba a toda velocidad y chocaría con el en cuestión de segundos.

-¡YUGI!- gritaron Mokuba y Bakura frenéticamente.

El pobre de Yugi casi muere de un infarto (y claro, también de que lo iba a arroyar una limosina) cuando a diez centímetros de distancia el auto se detiene; Bakura sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al ver a Yugi intacto y Mokuba… Mokuba quería que se lo tragara la tierra por segunda vez en el día; la limosina de su hermano atacaba de nuevo…

-¡GIRE PARA EL OTRO LADO RAPIDO!- se oyó gritar desde adentro de vehiculo a Yami.

En cuestión de segundos la limosina había desaparecido dejando perplejos a los tres presentes, Bakura apenas salio de su estado de conmoción corrió hasta donde su Koi y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras maldecía el Yami de este.

CONTINUARA…

Nami: waaaaaaaaaaaa casi no vuelvo por estos lares, lo siento!!

Ayumi: ¬¬ ustedes entenderán comenzando con que casi se echa el año

Yami: nunca vi a Nam llorar tanto por una nota O.o…

Shevi: n.n pero como siempre aquí esta de vuelta para seguir haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer ¡tratar de matar a Yugi!

Yugi: . ¿Por qué a mi?

Nami: Eso no es cierto… bueno no del todo

Seto: Porque no mejor contestamos los reviews…

Nami: jeje Seto seré honesta ha pasado casi un año y me da muchísima pena contestar cosas que ya están muy viejas… les agradezco todos los reviews de todo corazón y toda la paciencia que me han tenido y prometo contestar los siguientes reviews como siempre pero por esta vez pido disculpas.

Ayumi: Y no se preocupen por las próximas actualizaciones que Nami esta de vuelta y no piensa echarse para atrás esta vez.


End file.
